


A Song of Ocarina

by BlastedHead



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlastedHead/pseuds/BlastedHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if <em>Fading</em> end with a happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song of Ocarina

**Author's Note:**

> This popped up in my head while I was studying Chinese History.

Yama was watching Harlock driving. The Captain of  _ Arcadia _ was so beautiful from his angle that Yama needed to use up all his self-control to keep his hands at his side.

Harlock ruined his plan by crushing their mouth together. 

Yama pulled away when his brain was protesting for oxygen. He wanted to put his hand back, but he realised that his right hand was on Harlock’s chest and his left was around the other man’s waist, his gaze fixed on Harlock’s amber-brown eye.

‘What in universe you are doing?’ Yama asked, pretending to be angry.

A gentle smile grew on Harlock’s thin lips. His right hand reached for Yama’s left one, taking it in front of them both while slipping a ring on the ring finger.

‘You - ’ Yama found himself out of words. 

Harlock laughed.

 

They were practising sword fighting. Yama (finally) managed to knock Harlock’s sabre out from his hand and poke his gut with his practise blade. Before Harlock had fallen down, he grabbed Yama’s jacket and they both dropped onto the hard metal floor, causing both men to laugh.

‘Seriously,’ Yama swatted Harlock’s chest, ‘you can’t pull your opponent with you if it’s real.’

The older man laughed as he sat up. ‘You are my opponent,’ he said, ‘I can kill you at any moment now.’

‘You won’t, right?’ Yama asked, still clinging on Harlock.

Harlock pushed Yama away and stood up. ‘Get yourself washed, jerk,’ he put a deadpan face on, ‘at least be clean when you lie next to me.’

Yama huffed as he stood up. ‘Okay, I’ll use your bathroom. Feel free to join me.’

‘Yama!’ 

But the younger male was already gone.

 

They were lying with their limbs entwined together on Harlock’s bed, the lights off. Though they were tired, they could not sleep at all.

‘You’re not sleeping,’ Yama stated.

‘And neither are you.’

Yama exhaled. It was hard to carry on a conversation with Harlock at daytime, and at night when both of them were tired...it was harder than taking the helm.

Harlock shifted under him and took something hard from the bedside table. Yama had no idea of what he had taken until Harlock started to play his ocarina.

‘I thought it was the ship who played the music. It’s so sad,’ Yama said after Harlock had stopped. ‘Where did you learn it from?’

Harlock buried his nose in Yama’s hair, meaning ‘shut up and go to sleep.’

Yama purred and snuggled deeper into Harlock’s arms, slipping into sleep.

 

‘Harlock…’ Yama wanted to know, but he was afraid that he would trigger Harlock’s emotion, which was not a funny thing at all.

‘What’s up, Yama?’ Harlock looked up from the mission report he had been reading.

‘Hmm…’ Yama chewed his cheek for words. ‘Your ocarina...you bring it with you always?’

As expected, Harlock nodded, his hair covered half of his face. 

Then…’ Yama asked silently, like to himself, ‘why?’

Harlock sighed and took out the ocarina. ‘Memories are powerful, Yama,’ he looked at Yama in his eye, ‘and so are promises.’

The co-Captain of  _ Arcadia _ waited for an elaboration.

‘My goddaughter,’ he said. ‘Tochiro’s daughter. I treat her like my own.

‘I… I once thought she was already dead, but...but she just ran away from the orphanage after Homecoming War and lived in the streets. I...I received a letter from her when she was about fifteen, and I haven’t heard of her ever since.’

‘Is she - ’

‘She’s still alive, I’m sure,’ Harlock looked sad. ‘She was just floating across galaxies sleeping in a cryochamber in an asteroid.’

They fell into silence for a long time. Yama went to shower himself, and when he stepped out from the bathroom drying his hair, he saw Harlock standing before the window staring at the ocarina. Yama approached to him, wrapped his arms around his waist and asked, ‘Play it again, please, for me?’

Harlock tore his gaze from the instrument and scanned the younger male with his amber-brown eye for a moment. At last he brought his ocarina to his lips and blew. The music comforted Yama. He closed his eye.

What he did not know was the music comforted Harlock too.

 

A hundred years passed. Whenever Yama was disturbed by nightmares, Harlock would play the ocarina until Yama fell into sleep again peacefully. The switched places, Yama becoming the Captain and Harlock becoming the co-Captain. However, Yama never forgot about Harlock’s goddaughter. 

One day, when they were piloting  _ Arcadia _ together and no one was on the bridge, the ship reported something shocking to the two Captains.

_ There is a life form in the asteroid in front. _

They snapped their heads towards the windows. Indeed, there was an asteroid floating not far from  _ Arcadia _ .

‘What kind of life form, my friend?’ Harlock asked.

_ Under cryopreservation. _

Harlock looked at Yama and Yama looked at Harlock. They knew the meaning a little bit too well.

‘Yama, tell Miime. We may bring back a new recruit.’

 

The couple went into the asteroid by a shuttle. 

‘Scan result,’ Harlock ordered.

Yama squinted at the control panel. ‘We’ve just passed some kind of shield,’ he reported, ‘there is air inside this place. Artificial gravity detected.’

Harlock winced but said nothing. 

After blowing up some extra-hard walls, the shuttle arrived at an open space. It was dimly lit by candles (Yama had no idea how it could continue burning) and in the middle there was a glass chamber. They hopped out and proceeded towards the cryochamber. Inside there lay a teenage girl with blue hair. Harlock opened the lid and the girl stirred. She looked at Harlock, and then to Yama. As if knowing him, she did not say a thing, just stood up and went to the far side of the room to grab her black jacket and leather boots. Yama spotted her putting a ocarina into her pocket.

‘Mayu?’ Harlock asked, a hand reaching out. Mayu hugged him and called, ‘Harlock.’

Yama had few idea about what was happening. Luckily, Harlock did the job of introducing them.

‘Mayu, this is Yama, my husband. Yama, this is Mayu Oyama, my goddaughter.’

Mayu gave Yama a slight smile, a smile that he saw often on Harlock’s lips. He could not believe that there was a person in the universe who could smile  _ that _ like Harlock. Yama smiled back.

‘Okay, let’s go,’ Harlock was already climbing up the ladder. ‘The crew is waiting for us.’

 

That night, Yama fell asleep listening to the ocarina duet. Somehow it was less sad but more beautiful than before. Mayu Oyama was freed, and he and Harlock finally had nothing to worry about when crossing asteroid fields.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end I still like the previous one more.


End file.
